Link
by joyincreation
Summary: slash I dont really want to give anything away so Im just going to say be open minded before you read this story and make sure that you think both Link and Seaweed are hot or this wont work. Strict shippers this probably isn't for you just a warning
1. Chapter 1

Link woke up looking around his small bedroom. Sighing he got dressed and fixed his hair. He was thankful he got his hair from his father instead of his mother, if he had gotten it from his mother then he wouldn't be able to slick it back even with all of the gel and hairspray he used. Even with all of his treatments he couldn't stop that one little hair on his forehead from curling.

"Levi, breakfast," His mother called and Link rushed down to greet her.

"Morning mom," Link said kissing her on the forehead.

Link loved his mom. She did all those things tat you'd see on TV. IN fact Mrs. Larkin liked to say she did everything that Samantha did without an ounce of magic.

"Morning, Levi," She said turning back to the stove.

"Mom, I'm going to be home a little late they're having auditions for the Corny Collins and I've got to be there," Link said picking up his breakfast to eat on the way.

"Okay just make sure you're home in time to take Joshua to his appointment," Link's mom said now placing a kiss on Link's forehead and shooing him out the door.

Link arrived at school 10 minutes early like always to finish his homework he didn't finish because of the show. When he got to his locker he noticed that there wasn't the usual group of girls lurking around trying to get a peek at him. Odd? Yes, but a relief nun the less, so Link let it go and walked to his homeroom, humming and thinking.

Link thought a lot, mainly about his little brother, who had a rare disease that Link quit trying to pronounce. Josh was okay most of the time but had to be taken to the hospital once a week for treatments.

Josh had been hospitalized a couple of times that year, but he always ended up okay and that was all that mattered to Link. He would do anything to make sure that Josh was okay, that's why he was even on that racist, sexist show that would probably kick him off if they found out he was Jewish. Josh loved to see him on TV, to be able to tell the nurses that his big brother was a TV star.

So Link danced, and sang, and even went out with that little spoiled princess Amber, just for his brother. Going with Amber was probably his biggest sacrifice, because you see Link didn't really like Amber, hell if he admitted it to himself he didn't really like girls at all. Link had only started dating Amber because her mother, not so subtly, threatened his position on the show if her baby didn't get what she wanted.

As Link walked down toward the detention room he noticed that a lot of the black kids were giving him sympathetic looks. Still not thinking much about it he smiled and walked on past. Coming nearer to his home room he noticed that everything seemed a lot tenser, and no one was looking directly at him. Still Link walked on thinking, no hoping, that something socially horrible had happened to Amber and that he might be in a position to break up with her.

When Link finally got into his room, he sat down at his customary desk near the back and toward the window. Link set to work on Math first figuring that he should start with second hours homework first, just as he was getting to the end he heard giggling outside the door. Closing his book quickly and stuffing it in his bag he waited for Amber and her cronies to come and sit down making him listen to their mindless drabble.

When they did enter the dreaded class they looked quickly over to Link, then before he could even send a fake smile their way, they turned and walked over to the other side of the class sitting near the front so that they were as physically far away from him as possible. Okay, now Link was getting that this may be about him, I mean he knows that people think he's a little slow but anyone with half a brain would have gotten it by now.

"Okay class quit down, start on your homework or shut up which ever one you want," Mr. Hensen said walking over to his desk and plopping down slipping the fedora over his eyes effectively going to sleep.

Link sat there pretending to doodle all alone in the corner that used to be considered popular, wondering why Amber and everyone else was sitting as far away from him as possible, why everyone was acting weird and why he someone had parked in his place this morning. Could they have figured out that he really didn't give a damn about what any of them thought? Did they figure out that he was the one that called the cops when they decided to terrorize the old couple in his neighborhood? Did they figure out about Josh?

All of these things while likely didn't explain why they weren't speaking to him anymore. If it had been about any of his misdeeds to the group then they would have surely yelled and raved and possibly tried to beat him up by now, but no they were just ignoring him treating him like the plague. This had to be something bigger, something that people wouldn't even confront, but what about Link could possibly apply to…

…they found out that he was…


	2. Chapter 2

…Jewish.

Well if that's how they wanted to play this, than that could be arranged, Link thought as he stood and walked over to were all of his 'friends' were sitting.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Link asked with a tone of indifference he didn't feel.

They all just stared back at him with shocked looks on their faces, obviously not expecting this confrontation. Well Link wasn't going down that easily, or without a fight.

"Um, Link what are you doing over here?" One of the more amicable girls asked quietly.

"Why can't I come sit with my friends," Link asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Why would we ever be friends with someone like you?" Amber shot nastily at him, developing her mother's talent for backstabbing rather easily.

"Like me, what ever do you mean?" Link asked forcing the group to admit what was keeping them from him.

"You know exactly what I mean Link," Amber said with a voice like ice.

"Sweetie, of course I do, but unfortunately you're going to have to be a little more specific than that, after all it could be the fact that I'm not Anglo, or perhaps you've figured out that I never even liked you anyways," Link was starting to rant and getting very angry at those hypocrites, so he just decided to screw it he had never even liked these people, and he could say what ever the hell he wanted to now, "maybe it was the fact that I called the cops on you guys when you were terrorizing Mrs. Stevenson, or maybe its just the fact that I'm much more likely to jump Brads bones than any of you girls',"

After Link had yelled that last sentence the entire room got quite, and he whipped around and stalked off to his seat. He sat there truly doodling and smiling a little to himself. It felt really good to do that, although he didn't want Brad to think that he like him or anything because frankly Brad just…had no soul. Slowly he looked up a realized that everyone was staring at him, and this would just not do.

"I'm not going to murder and rape you, so you can just calm down," Link said still smiling and went back to staring at his desk just thinking. Only this time it was about himself, he thought about what he had just said and how he wasn't even 100 percent sure that it pertained to him, yet was 100 percent sure that it felt amazing to say. So maybe he did like guys because frankly James Dean was hot, even if he had died 8 years ago, and from the rumors he had heard the guy sounded like him.

Link sat there like that thinking for a long time until the bell rang and he went straight up to the teachers desk, waiting until all the other students had filed out the door, he tapped the teachers foot hoping to wake him softly, luckily he was rewarded and the teacher jumped to attention,

"Fire?" He mumbled softly before looking up to see Link standing above him and smiling, "Well what can I do for you Mr. Larkin?"

"You can give me a detention slip," Link said looking directly into the teachers and speaking with a conviction he didn't really feel.

"What?" The teacher asked confused, "Why do you want to go to detention?"

"I'm guessing you were asleep the whole time then?" Link asked then as the teacher nodded continued. "Stupid bimbos, me yelling, and I'm Jewish, a liar, and gay, just gives me the slip will you?"

"Oh," The teacher simply nodded and wrote him a detention slip that ironically said insubordination and handed it to Link.

Link was surprised at the teacher's cooperation, he expected a disgusted look and a trip down to the nurse's office or something equally stupid, but this one was cool and just handed the note over like it was the time of day. Link wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth so he quickly took the slip and walked out muttering thanks as he went. Slowly he walked down the hall happy to hear the low buzz as he walked knowing that it was all for him, and not in a good way. It felt strangely good to have all these people that he used to pretend to care about whispering about him openly in the hall. The fact that it would probably be around that he was with four guys in a bathroom stall somewhere by lunch didn't bother him but only made him smile the more.

So when he was around the corner, his smile got even bigger when he saw that two girls, one very voluptuous and one very shy were lurking by his locker.

"Hello," He said sweetly surprising the girls at the direct address, he noticed them before; they were one of the few that seemed to have a genuine heart.

"Hi," The larger one said poking the other in the ribs. "My name is Tracey, and this is Penny, we just wanted to say that we don't believe any of it,"

"Any of what?" Link asked still sweet from there loyalty to someone who wasn't even there friend.

"Well the rumors," The other, Penny whispered.

"Well why don't you two tell me what you heard and I'll tell you what's true and what's not okay?" Link asked stuffing the books that he would most definitely not need into his locker.

"Well we heard that you were Jewish, a fink, liar, gay, and that you wear garden hoses around the house," Tracey repeated like it was a known fact.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, and what the hell I'm not even sure how you would accomplish that last one much less why anyone would want to," Link said laughing at the things people could come up with.

"So, you're gay?" Penny asked in a whisper,

"Yeah, and you can say it louder hunnie it ain't going to kill you, you know," Link laughed touching the girls chin making her smile as he walked off hoping that he hadn't scared the two, too much after all they seemed rather nice.

Link kept walking turning yet another corner and walked straight into the detention room.


	3. Chapter 3

Now this seemed like his kind of place, the air was thick with a music he had never heard but loved instantly, the people were…grinding Link guessed you would call it, boys and girls, girls and girls, and he thought he saw a moment of boy on boy but couldn't be sure. This place was the right place to come, and he knew it instantly. He walked in as quietly as possible hoping not to disturb the atmosphere that was impossible to escape.

He closed the door and walked to the front desk where the teacher was suspiciously missing, put his slip on the desk and took a seat near the back. Link loved to dance but nothing could have been better than watching them, the slow grind, the pushing of hips, the twists and turns, all orchestrated to some un-known rules that made each dancer in perfect balance with the others. There wasn't one stepped on toe or one bump that wasn't meant to excite all the senses.

"Hey there white boy," A sultry voice behind him said announcing that he hadn't been as stealthy as he'd wished.

"'M not exactly white, kind of half the reason I'm in here," Link said turning slightly and slowly to make sure he didn't seem **so** interested, but when he saw the confused look on the much darker boy with almost identical problems he decided to explain, "I'm Jewish and everyone took the day I have to take my little brother to the hospital to figure it out, plus when all of my friends ditched me when they found out I kind of got a little mad and decided to tell them that I was gayer than sunshine,"

"Ah," the boy said brow un-furrowing his brow and extending his hand, "I'm Seaweed, and you are?"

"Li…Levi," Link answered smiling at the name, "But the rumors you'll hear in the hall will most likely name me Link,"

"Ah, so you were the boy everyone was talking about this morning huh?" Seaweed asked with earnest interest, "The dancer on Corny Collins,"

"Yep that would be me," Link smiled at the title and the fame (only the way he wanted it now) that came with it.

"Cool, so you want to really learn how to dance?" Seaweed asked shaking his head in the direction of the dancing teens.

"And who exactly would show me?" Link asked playfully

"Ouch, you wound me sir, but I guess with all of my rudeness I deserved that huh?" Seaweed said shaking his head and taking Link's hand in his, walked up to the stereo turning it off, earning groans from all of the dancers. "Hey, all this is the new kid he's Jewish and gay, and before you ask yes the kid that all the pops ditched this morning,"

A chorus of 'hey man's and 'how's it hanging's echoed through the room. Link nodded feeling a sudden sense of belonging that he didn't know was possible in public.

"So man what were you doing with the pops if you were Jewish?" A voice came through the crowd.

"Well, they didn't know so…" Link answered not exactly sure what the question was.

"No, I mean why did you want to hang with them? It doesn't seem like something that would happen," The un-known voice clarified.

"Well, they all do the Corny Collins so I just naturally hung out with them, you see my little brother is really sick and he loves to see me on the show so I just went along with it to make him happy," Link explained without knowing how much he was opening up to a complete audience of strangers, then again everyone in his life were strangers and he needed to talk to someone so why not these?

"What's he got?" Another voice, female this time, asked

"I quit trying to pronounce it a long time ago, but he has seizures, extreme migraines, and sometimes he has nerve spasms, but most of the time its nothing that the meds can't handle." Link explained to the group, the closest thing to friends he had right now.

The group kept talking and asking Link questions, until the thing Link had been dreading most came…Lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily for Link, Seaweed wouldn't let him out of his sight.

"So where do you live?" Seaweed asked while shooing the group out of the room and flipping off the lights as they went.

"On Broadway next to Lincoln park," Link answered taking measured step in order to stay with the boy's lazy stroll.

"Not far from where I live, that surprises me," Seaweed admitted high-fiving some kid in the hall.

"Yeah, well Hebrew scares the Christians so we just stayed in the neighborhood my mom lived in, it was kind of a culture shock when my dad first moved in, he was familiar with my moms family, but all those Jewish people in one neighborhood, it kind of freaked him out," Link said smiling at how people can change.

"Ah, so you're only half Jewish then?" Link asked smiling just like always but with a new tint to it.

"Well you can't really be half Jewish, because you see if your mom's Jewish then you're Jewish, so it doesn't matter that my dad isn't Jewish I still am," Link explained happy to explain his religion to anyone who had a genuine interest.

"Huh, so do you know Jonah Weinberg?" Seaweed asked looking directly at Link yet still navigating the halls smoothly.

"Yeah, he goes to temple with me," Link said looking surprised that they had someone they both knew.

"He, used to date my cousin, Stacey," Seaweed smiled and turned back to open the doors to the cafeteria.

Link was surprised to see that the world didn't stop; no one gave a damn that he was walking through the door with a gorgeous black boy. Sure there were still a few whispers and stares that followed them through the line but mostly people didn't care. Unfortunately the ones who did care were the dangerous ones, the ones who would do things that most people wouldn't comprehend, the people that Seaweed called the pops. Link was happy to see that the two girls before were happily sitting down at the table right next to the group from detention. He would be happy to talk to Tracey and Penny again especially after the day that he'd had today, after all feeling insecure then confronting your problems, coming out of the closet, and then finding your real friends can take a lot of a guy and he was in need of the cheer that obviously radiated off of the two.

"Hi girls how are we today?" Link said sitting down in between Seaweed with his friends and the girls.

"Fine and you?" Tracey answered amicably.

"A little tired but otherwise wonderful…does she speak above a whisper?" Link asked pointing with his fork toward Penny.

"Only when she's 100 percent sure her mother isn't listening, and in school that's not a safe bet," Tracey smirked shoving Penny a little.

"Hey I do to talk, but she's right my mom is scary, I mean like apocalyptic scary, if I was ever gay I think my mom would murder me and shove me in the basement," Penny said seriously chewing on a carrot stick, in place of the sucker that Link had always seen her with.

"I would say that I get that but my parents are actually really cool, they trust me so I guess that goes a long way into things huh?" Link said smiling at the girl, "I'm not sure if this will help but when you're helping your mom do something ask in your most innocent voice if she trusts you and don't take it any further than that just ask if she does and come back to me with the answer okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Penny replied smiling.

"Hey, are you doing anything today?" Seaweed asked suddenly jumping into the conversation.

"Yeah, actually I'm going to see if I can salvage anything at the show, then I have to take my brother to the hospital," Link answered truthfully even though he wished the answer was no.

"You said that didn't you?" Seaweed smiled and shook his head at his own lack of listening skills.

"Just once and in passing, what did you have in mind?" Link asked picking up a fry.

"I was going to invite you to come down to my mom's shop, we've got the best records there and maybe I could finally teach you how to dance," Seaweed smiled actually looking Link directly in the eyes, and to say the least, from Links perspective it was intoxicating.

"Well why don't you give me your address and I'll come down after I'm finished with my brother?" Link suggested wanting to lick his lips really badly but forcing himself to keep it in his pants, or mouth as the case would be.

"Sure, I'll just give you directions, go east past the park the turn on Governor's ct. and I'm the third house down right next to my mom's shop it's called Motor Mouth's Records, you can't miss it," Seaweed grinned finding a pen on the table and writing the directions on Links hand.

"Like Maybelle Motor Mouth?" Link asked opening and closing his hand trying to get rid of the tingling.

"Yeah, how do you…" Seaweed began before it hit him, "You're on the show of course, you must be there when my mom comes, you know she asked me to come next time, maybe I will," Seaweed licked his lips this time, and for a second Link actually thought that he was flirting with him, which was a ridiculous idea.

"Actually I always refused to come then, its easier to forget that people are racist, sexist, religion…its assholes when you don't see them playing bigot," Link said rolling his eyes hoping to give Seaweed the right impression.

"I can understand that, but you should come next time, it makes things better when everyone's together," Seaweed said staring straight into Links eyes.

"I think I might," Link said smiling back.

"So, where is your brother going?" Seaweed asked, being very familiar with the neighborhoods hospitals.

"St. Thomas' He goes there every other week then to the clinic on 9th the other weeks." Link replied with a questioning brow.

"Run ins with the law tend to leave some of us battered and bruised," Seaweed said grinning despite the statement just spoken.

"Trust me I know," Link nodded sadly thinking about all the trips to the hospital that didn't involve his brother.

"You know, you're pretty cool," Seaweed said turning his body so that he was facing Link completely.

"Compared to you, I should have a pocket protector," Link laughed at the oddity of the statement. _Seaweed thinks I'm cool, has he ever looked in a mirror?_

"Naw, Man think about it, you just go and mock your old friends as soon as they dump you, and admit that you're gay in today's society, and ask to come hang out with the black kids, and yes I get that you are already a social piranha but still, and when every I say something that most people would take as a self-loathing comment or think was horrible you just get it, get me I guess, you're just so cool," Seaweed said trying to make his point made with the added hand gestures.

"I still say that , the smooth and silky guy who is so cool with everyone and never finds fault with anyone, who is just who he is and does it effortlessly, is cooler than me. I mean today everything just kind of snapped with me, it wasn't really a matter of choice one minute I'm hiding in a corner and the next I'm practically giggling because of the look on my ex's face…I think we should just agree to disagree on this one because I'm not changing my mind and I don't think that you are either," Link stated looking directly into Seaweeds eyes telling him that he wasn't going to win, with a look of fire.

"Whatever you want Levi, whatever you want," Seaweed said shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi moved through lunch actually enjoying himself for the first time. Not having to watch what he said, or who he offended because finally for once in his life he knew that it didn't really matter. He did all the damage he could and his new…he guessed he could call them friends didn't give a damn, they liked him because he was goofy, and he liked to dance, and he just wanted to be him not who anyone wanted him to be. He was going to see if he could still be on the show but if he was dropped it wasn't that big of a deal.

This was what he was thinking all the way until they reached the detention room, where Seaweed pulled him off to the side.

"Hey I was just thinking how old is your brother?" Seaweed asked chocolate eyes meeting chocolate.

"Twelve why?" Link asked confused.

"My sister's eleven you should bring him they could hang out, my sister is a little hard up for friends there aren't a lot of kids her age around us," Seaweed explained smiling.

"Trust me my brother will sympathize, after all being in the hospital all the time doesn't exactly ensure lasting bonds." Link nodded, "He'd love to and I'd love to bring him,"

"Great," Seaweed smiled and walked them both into the classroom, where people were already dancing and talking.

"Do you guys do any work?" Link asked shaking his head.

"Actually yes, but they give us our work by the week so we usually finish it on the first two days and the rest is left for us to party," Seaweed smiled, "Now are you sure you don't want to dance."

"I don't think I'm even in that league," Link said shaking his head.

"Well now's a good time to learn," Seaweed replied pulling on his hand, "Come on Levi, I've seen you dance you're a natural you just need to learn the rhythm,"

"How about later, in private?" Link asked almost pleading.

"Okay but your going to have to learn sometime to hang out with us," Seaweed said shaking his head.

"I fully intend to, just later," Link said in a voice that almost made him think he was flirting.

"Deal," Seaweed replied in a voice almost the same.

So that's how the afternoon passed, music still pumping through the air, people swaying and grinding, but mostly with Seaweed trying to get Link to dance and Link respectfully refusing. When the bell was about to ring Link finally agreed and Seaweed pulled him as fast as he could to the dance floor. Seaweed barely got to put his hands on Link before the bell rang and Link swept over to grab his bag.

"That's so not fair," Seaweed moaned as he followed Link out the door.

"Well as we both know very well life isn't fair so you're just going to have to get along," Link smiled, "I would offer to give you a ride, but…" Link indicated the buss full of Corny Collins kids heading down the road.

"Yeah, go I'll see you later," Seaweed smiled and went off to find his friends and little sister.

And with that Link drove, out of the parking lot, and all the way to the studio actually making it before the buss of kids. He ran into the studio hoping to find the one person that could save his spot on the show, Corny. He found him in his dressing room humming some unfarmiliar tune, that he would later recognize as the Beatles 'She loves you'.

"Corny," Link breathed deeply trying to catch his breath.

"Wow, what is it kid?" Corny asked coming to set Link on the couch.

"I just thought that you should know before someone else told you… somehow the kids at school found out I'm Jewish, that I lied to them…and that I'm…gay,"

"Wow," Corny said rubbing the back of his neck, trying to find a way to fix the situation. After a minute he started coming up with a plan. "Okay here's the thing I've got a plan, but if you know about it then the plan just goes to crap so just trust me, now leave before any of the other kids get here and I'll call you when I need you okay?"

"Okay," Link said trusting Corny completely.

As he left the studio Link found something about the whole process was just too easy, but he wasn't going to stay around to test his theory and get the shit beat out of him by staying there. So Link went home, to get his little brother and hopefully get some new moves, and maybe something else new.


	6. Chapter 6

Link rushed home almost breaking his neck in the process

Link rushed home almost breaking his neck in the process. There was just one thing he needed right now, Josh. His baby brother always made everything better and with today's emotional roller coaster he was in desperate need of a hug. He parked his car quickly and rushed into the house. He looked in the living room thinking that Josh was watching the show, but when he found that his younger sibling wasn't in there he tore up the steps and into his brother's room. There his brother was sitting playing with a rather large toy car.

"Josh," Link said before running up to his brother and hugging him. "I missed you today,"

"Are you okay Levi?" Josh asked pulling back and looking at his brother.

"I just had a bad day, I'll be fine, but I do have a surprise for you," Link said beginning to smile.

"What?" Josh asked his eyes lighting up.

"I met a new friend today and we were talking, he has a sister that's eleven and there's not a lot of kids in her neighborhood so were going over to their house today does that sound like fun?" Link asked getting his brothers bag ready.

"Yeah," Josh said excitedly following his brother's lead and getting ready to go to the hospital.

"Well good because I already told him that we're coming," Link said putting his brothers back pack on him.

"Good, lets go," Josh said rather excited considering that they were going to a hospital.

Josh rushed down the stairs, out of the house, and into his brother's car before Link could even shut the door of his room. Link stopped in the kitchen to write his mom a note explaining where he and Josh would be. He hopped in the car and drove, although much more carefully now that Josh was in the car, to the hospital.

It was almost an hour until he pulled up in front of Motor Mouth's Records. Him and Josh both got out of the car and silently walked up to the door. Levi knocked slowly hoping not to disturb anyone after all it was a little before he said they would be there. After a second the door was opened by a startled looking Maybelle.

"Hello," Maybelle said in an almost question.

"Hello ma'am, is Seaweed here?" Levi asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"Why yes," Maybelle said smiling at Levi's manners. "One second…Seaweed!"

"Yeah, mom?" Seaweed said coming out of a room with no shirt on toweling his hair. When Levi saw this he had to forcibly remind himself that this was his friend and looking at his most gorgeous abs was not appropriate, especially since said friend was aware that he was gay and could become uncomfortable at any time.

"You've got visitors," Maybelle smiled and went back to whatever it was that she was doing.

"Hey Levi, I thought you were coming by later," Seaweed smiled as he invited Levi and Josh into the house.

"Yeah, things at the show didn't run as long as I thought they would," Link said taking Josh's back-pack from his shoulders.

"Oh here let me take that," Seaweed said carefully placing the back-pack on a small table that had keys, mail, and various other assortments. "We'll if you'll wait here for a second I'll get my sister and put a shirt on,"

Link nodded smiling, and watched Seaweed gently sway up the stairs and turn into a room. He came out a second later with a shirt on and smiled down at Link holding up his index finger, and then quickly dashing into yet another room. In less time than Link thought possible Seaweed and a cute little girl about his brother's age were rushing down the stairs.

"Hi, I'm Inez," The little girl said taking Josh's hand and immediately pulling him towards the back.

"Have fun," Link shouted after his babbling little brother.

"So you ready to learn how to dance?" Seaweed asked from behind Link, his breath hitting Link's ear.


	7. Chapter 7

"Think you can teach me

"Think you can teach me?" Link said slowly turning around and looking Seaweed directly in the eye.

"I think if anybody can it's me," Seaweed smiled grabbing Link's wrist and dragged him outside and next door into his mothers shop. "I welcome you to your dance studio, my mother's record shop,"

"Why thank you kind sir," Link laughed.

"You can thank me after," Seaweed said taking Link by the hips and setting them in motion, quickly he turned Link around taking his hand off his back and turned on the record player, slowly and softly music began dripping from the speakers.

_If I had to choose just one day  
To last my whole life through  
It would surely be that Sunday  
The day that I met you_

Newborn whippoorwills were calling from the hills  
Summer was a-coming in but fast  
Lots of daffodils were showing off their skills  
Nodding all together, I could almost hear them whisper  
"Go on, kiss him, go on and kiss him"

If I had to choose one moment  
To live within my heart  
It would be that tender moment  
Recalling how we started  
Darling, it would be when you smiled at me  
That way, that Sunday, that summer

(Newborn whippoorwills were calling from the hills)  
(Summer was a-comin' in but fast)  
(Lots of daffodils were showin' off their skills)  
(Nodding all together, I could almost hear them whisper)  
("Go on, kiss him, go on and kiss him")

If I had to choose one moment  
To live within my heart  
It would be that tender moment  
Recalling how we started  
Darling, it would be when you smiled at me  
That way, that Sunday, that summer

Link and Seaweed slowly swayed to the gentle melody of the music, taking one step at a time, deliberately getting as close as possible. Link was shaking in his shoes, though he was sure Seaweed didn't notice, he knew it didn't mean anything, Seaweed was just friendly. But somehow the way that Seaweed gently lead, and kept his hands firmly on his lower back didn't seem very friendly…it seemed, well, lets just say friendly wasn't the right word. Link was weak in the knees, he was out of breath, butterflies, the whole nine yards, and yet he was so comfortable. After years of hiding, paranoia, now knowing that he didn't have to do that anymore, it was the best feeling he'd ever had.

Seaweed slowed down as the music ended and turned Link into him as the soft female voice drifted off. "Natalie Cole, 'That Sunday, That Summer'," Seaweed breathed softly into Link's ear, "I know it's Monday, and Autumn, but…"

Link slowly extracted himself and looked directly into Seaweed's deep brown eyes, asking the question he couldn't, except… "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Well that depends what do you think I'm saying?" Seaweed said taking a step closer to Link

"You can't do this!" Link shouted jumping away from Seaweed as if he were burned, "You can't make me like you in one day, you can't keep making me think you like me too, and you most definitely can not insinuate that you are going to kiss me after we've danced to the most romantic song I've ever heard…it's not fair!"

Seaweed looked on at Link shocked at what he was hearing, but slowly but surely he walked up to Link, grabbed him by the shoulders, and lifted his eyes to meet his, "I can make you like me after one day, because you did the same to me, I can keep making you think I like you because I do, and I most definitely can insinuate that I'm going to kiss you when I am," Seaweed said in a low voice filled with joy and convection. Slowly Seaweed leaned forward grabbing the back of Link's head, while Link's eyes popped open in shock, and even more slowly Link opened his moth to greet Seaweed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ewww," Was the voice that Link and Seaweed heard after they had mysteriously made their way to the couch mouths plastered onto each other

"Ewww," Was the voice that Link and Seaweed heard after they had mysteriously made their way to the couch mouths plastered onto each other. They split apart slowly considering whose little sister had made that particular comment.

"What could you possibly want?" Seaweed said placing his forehead onto Link's as he turned to see his little sister accompanied by a smirking Josh.

"I just wanted Josh to listen to some songs," Inez pouted.

"And you couldn't have done that in your room why?" Seaweed said smiling at his little sister.

"Because the records are here," Inez said and bounded across the room with Josh in tow. They both sat on the couch opposite Link and Seaweed while the couple pulled themselves off one another.

"Guys, you know you can't tell anyone about this right?" Link said after some whispering between them both.

"Tell anyone about what?" Josh asked looking at his brother like Link was a little stupid.

"About Seaweed and me, about us kissing," Link answered fully facing his brother.

"Why not?" Inez asked, more than a little confused, after all her mom always bragged when she got kissed, why couldn't she brag about how her brother got kissed?

"Well… you see first of all people don't like it when two guys kiss, and even if they didn't care about us being guys then Link is Jewish and I'm black, so people wouldn't like it," Seaweed tried to explain gently, Inez never did understand why all people couldn't do the same things.

"Oh… we'll why don't they like it that boys kiss each other?" Josh asked curious.

"Well, some people say that since two boys can't have a baby that it's unnatural," Link tried to clarify but only made his brothers brow furrow deeper.

"Then why do boys want to kiss each other?" Josh asked deep in thought looking to his brother to answer all of his questions as he usually did.

"Because it's not unnatural, some boys have always kissed other boys, and some girls have always kissed other girls, people are just scared of what they don't understand." Seaweed answered boldly even though he wasn't so sure that was the answer that Levi wanted his brother to hear, he had to let Levi know just because they weren't telling people he wasn't ashamed.

"Oh, okay," Josh said even though questions were still evident on his face.

"Well can I tell mom?" Inez perked and smiled brightly at Seaweed obviously trying to charm her way into bragging rights.

"Of course you can tell mom," Seaweed sighed and stood up from the couch ushering his little sister and Josh out of the shop and over to his house next door. "I hope you don't mind that I let her tell my mom."

"No of course…it's just…" Link said looking down onto his hands.

"It's just what?" Seaweed said sitting down next to Link taking those hands in his own.

"What if she doesn't like me? I mean if she only knew me as your friend then maybe she would like me better, but if your little sister said she saw us, then won't she…" Link stuttered through his whole speech and was a little startled when Seaweed hugged him tightly not letting go.

"Since I've already told her about you I can tell she'll love you, and she wouldn't like you any better if you were just my friend, she'll love you if not just because you make me happy," Seaweed said breathing onto Levi's ear giving him the shivers.

"What?" Link said turning in Seaweed's arms to fully look at the other boy.

"You make me happy," Seaweed repeated kissing Link softly on the lips.

"How though, I'm such a mess and I can't even think straight around you, and you're just so…" Link said looking wide eyed into Seaweeds eyes.

"First of all you are not a mess, and even if you were you'd be a beautiful mess, and about thinking straight I hardly think you could have done that before we met," Seaweed said with a smile as Link glared at him, "And you have to understand, I'm not anything, I'm just me and **you** make **me** happy, because your beautiful, and sweet, and totally sexy,"

"You're amazing do you know that?" Link said taking Seaweed's face in his hands and just looking at him.

"I don't know much but I do know that we work, babe,"

"So are we…" Link asked hesitantly.

"So are we…what?" Seaweed asked smirking, knowing how frustrated Levi got when Seaweed pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"You know what," Link said looking dangerously at Seaweed.

"Yeah I do but I want to hear you say it," Seaweed said gently touching Link's abs.

"Fine be that way," Link ground out, "Are we together?"

"That depends," Seaweed said sliding over to sit almost on top of Link, "Levi, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

A/N: So I feel like this chapter wasn't that great, what do you guys think?


End file.
